


Costas blancas

by Nande_chan



Series: En ciertos momentos [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarrython, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan





	Costas blancas

A Draco siempre le había gustado el mar. Conocía todo tipo de costas y era de las pocas cosas a las que siempre les encontraba cosas buenas, por más que la playa fuera horrible. Realmente, amaba el mar.

Más de una vez arrastró a Harry a costas desérticas y terriblemente calurosas, a playas tropicales y llenas de palmeras y cocos, a mares de plata, a lagunas turquesa; a playas con arena tan fina que parecía polvo de estrellas (o eso le gustaba decir a Draco). También conoció mares fríos, en donde el viento soplaba y te calaba hasta los huesos, con un mar turbulento, el bosque profundo a sus espaldas, la costa pedregosa y un castillo a lo lejos.

Playas selváticas, playas con manglares. Costas rocosas y costas suaves. Calurosas y heladas.

Draco lo llevó a toda clase de playas. En verdad amaba el mar.

Por eso, a Harry no le sorprendió la idea que Draco tenía del paraíso. Barcos dorados, navegando a través del mar de plata, para llevarlo a una costa blanca, con arena suave, palmeras llenas de cocos, rocas en donde las olas rompían y un castillo a la mitad del bosque.

¿Que si quería palmeras no podía tener el bosque lleno de pinos que tanto le gustaba? A Draco no le importa. Era el paraíso, su paraíso, ¿por qué preocuparse por esos insignificantes detalles?

Harry estaba seguro de que justo en ese momento Draco estaría abordando uno de esos barcos dorados, por más que quisiera engañarse a sí mismo y pensar que él sólo dormía.

El cuerpo de Draco aún se sentía caliente entre sus brazos.


End file.
